


When I Die

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: I want to know I've done good by those around me.





	When I Die

Lying there on my deathbed  
All alone, feelings unsaid  
Remember what I once was  
Wonder if my life was just

I'll tell you what I want  
What I need before I die  
Some simple things for me  
To remember when I die

I want to know God  
I want to feel right  
I want to fall asleep  
With someone I love  
Not someone I fight

I want to be kissed  
I want to be glad  
I want to feel like it's good  
And know that I should  
When I die

When I haven't met the quota  
And I feel like I've failed  
I put my head upon your shoulder  
Let your ship of mercy sail

As I live throughout the ages  
I see nothing real to fear  
As I flip through the pages  
Of your word, I know you're near

I want to know God  
I want to feel right  
I want to fall asleep  
With someone I love  
Not someone I fight

I want to be kissed  
I want to be glad  
I want to feel like it's good  
And know that I should  
When I die

When I fall into unending sleep  
And your hands carry me away  
I want to know I'm yours to keep  
And there's nothing I can say  
To put it another way

I want to know God  
I want to feel right  
I want to fall asleep  
With someone I love  
Not someone I fight

I want to be kissed  
I want to be glad  
I want to feel like it's good  
And know that I should  
When I die

I want to know God  
I want to feel right  
I want to fall asleep  
With someone beautiful by my side

I want to be kissed  
I want to be glad  
I want to feel like nothing's bad  
And love what I had  
When I die


End file.
